When Fates Collide
Scenes from "Destiny" when Xena's legs are broken on the beach. Someone says no, back it up. Then an image from Destiny when Xena is seducing Caesar and wanting to join forces with him. Caesar stands before the loom of the Fates. He has the Fates chained up. He reviews the loom. The Fates tell him he can't change things. He says he can. He didn't like his destiny the first go-round, and since Hades isn't in the underworld, things are a bit out of control down there, letting him find his way to the Fates doorstep. The Fates tell him if he changes Xena's line, it changes the lines of everyone, the destiny of countless others. Caesar cuts the line, and it begins to weave itself into the loom. A new fate. Brutus comes to online job. He says Lao Ma's peace makers are near. Suddenly a masked woman on horseback comes through the gate. She cuts down soldiers, does the Xena yell, flips off the horse. Shoots arrows at Caesar. She stands before Caesar and takes off her helmet. "My Emperor," Xena says. "My Empress." Caesar replies. In the throne room, Caesar tells Xena that he brought in a play from Athens especially for her. The Chin representatives arrive. They give Caesar a scroll. He says he accepts the offer of an alliance with Chin. Then Alti, the High Priestess of Rome, comes in. She kills the Chin representatives by showing them visions of their life. "A lifetime of pain in one moment," Alti says. Caesar notes that Xena is right; Alti is ambitious. They go to the play. Xena enjoys it very much. The play is called "Fallen Angel." At the end of the play, the writer is introduced. Gabrielle (with long hair) takes the stage. She and Xena exchange looks. Caesar looks a bit concerned. Alti notices. At the after-the-play party, Caesar talks to Alti, who wonders what is going on between Xena and Gabrielle. Xena and Gabrielle talk animatedly about the play, what inspires Gabrielle, etc. Gabrielle notes that Xena is loved by all of Rome. Brutus interrupts Caesar; he has found the dead Chin representatives and says assassins will be on their way. Xena and Caesar are in their chambers. Caesar leaves to take care of business. Xena goes out on the balcony. She sees Gabrielle across the way, on her balcony. They see each other. Gabrielle bows her head and leaves. Alti appears behind Xena. She said she had a vision about Xena and Gabrielle. Alti tells Xena she saw the way Xena looked at Gabrielle during the play. Alti tells Xena that she is in the way. Alti and Xena fight. Alti gets Xena by the throat. She shows Xena scenes from Ides of March and other eps where Xena is killed or wounded. Alti says Caesar and Rome will be hers. Brutus and Caesar come in and pull Alti off Xena. Caesar wants to kill Alti right then, but Xena says no, let me do it in the public forum. Gabrielle comes out on her balcony again and sees Caesar hugging Xena and comforting her. Next morning Caesar sends the royal guard to arrest Gabrielle. He tells Xena that Alti said the playwright was in league with her; he calls Gabrielle an assassin. Gabrielle is led away, protesting her innocence. One of the guards is Joxer. In the dungeon, Gabrielle's hair is cut off. Joxer gets Xena, telling her that he owes her because she allowed her personal physician to treat his daughter last year, saving her life. He takes Xena to Gabrielle. Xena has everyone leave. She and Gabrielle talk. Gabrielle says she's never harmed anyone in her life. Xena says she knows and believes Gabrielle, not Caesar. Xena says Gabrielle believes love is worth dying for; no one who believes that could be an assassin. In the background, the sound of crosses being nailed together. Joxer then takes Xena to Alti. Alti says she didn't implicate the playwright. Xena wants Alti to do more memory stuff on her; she wants the knowledge and insight. Alti says free me, and I will show you things. Alti grabs Xena and shows her scenes where Caesar is bad and mean to Xena. Also shows her Gabrielle and Caesar cutting the string of the Fates. Alti says the images aren't from this life. Joxer comes and says "Empress, they've taken the playwright." Gabrielle is tied to a cross. Caesar watches. Xena comes out and yells for them to stop. Xena tells Caesar she knows what happened; she's seen the truth. She knows Caesar tampered with the Fates and the loom. She tells him to let Gabrielle go or she will devote her life to changing things back. If he lets Gabrielle go, things will continue as they are and they will be emperor and empress of the world. Caesar releases Gabrielle. Xena goes to her and helps her up off the cross, telling the soldiers to get their filthy hands off of her. Xena tells Gabrielle that she isn't Gabrielle's empress, she is her friend. She tells Gabrielle to go back to her vineyard by the sea and write all of those great plays. Gabrielle tells Xena that she writes of love but she's never felt it before. Xena tells Gabrielle that Rome isn't safe for her. Leave now. Xena sees Caesar talking to the guards. Alti is in Caesar's room. He isn't too surprised to see her. Alti says Caesar needs a more loyal partner than Xena. Caesar says okay, prove you're loyal. Go kill Gabrielle. Gabrielle rides away. Alti appears to her (moving quickly, at super speed). She grabs her, shows her visions of the "real life". Xena arrives. She shoots an arrow at Alti, who vanishes. Gabrielle is a little comatose. Xena and Alti fight. Roman soldiers come, and Xena fights them, too. Gabrielle finally stands up and staggers around. Xena is shot with arrows in the leg and arm. Gabrielle tries to go to Xena, but Joxer grabs her. He tells Gabrielle she can't help Xena, but he can help her. Xena tells Caesar that he betrayed her again. Xena is thrown to the ground and her feet tied; she is dragged off (think Gabdrag/The Bitter Suite). Alti laughs. Brutus comes to Caesar. He says the troops are muttering about Xena; they like her. She's very popular among the men. The troops look up to her. Caesar says Alti will be the new empress. Then Caesar stabs Brutus, all the while telling him he loves him. Joxer takes Gabrielle to Xena, who is lying injured in a cell. Gabrielle tells Xena that Alti showed her visions. Gabrielle says that when she is with Xena, the emptiness is gone. She asks what is going on. Xena tells Gabrielle that Caesar changed our fate. Gabrielle says she can't let Xena die. Xena says some things are worth dying for, sacrificing all for love. Everything happens precisely as it should. Xena tells Gabrielle to go. Xena tells Gabrielle she will love her forever. Xena is taken away, and she tells Joxer to get Gabrielle out of Rome alive. In the rain, Xena is led out to the cross. Caesar and Alti watch. Gabrielle rides away. Xena sees Alti and Caesar kiss. Xena is tied to the cross. Gabrielle rides away. Joxer watches. Alti and Caesar screw, Alti on top. Xena is nailed to the cross. Alti stabs Caesar. Caesar dies as Xena is nailed in place. Gabrielle rides to a vacant temple. Xena is crucified. Gabrielle goes into the temple and sees the loom. It is a big mess. The Fates, still chained, said they couldn't do anything except watch the threads tangle up and create chaos. Gabrielle grabs a torch. Alti laughs at Xena on the cross. The Fates beg Gabrielle not to burn the loom; it will destroy everything. "So be it," Gabrielle says. The loom destroyed what was meant to be. Gabrielle sets the loom on fire. Alti, laughing at Xena, vaporizes and turns into a skeleton. Xena on the cross says, "I love you Gabrielle." Lots of fireworks, and the solar system explodes. Gabrielle walks through a forest. She hears hoofbeats. Xena (on Argo?) rides up. "You brought the world back to us," Xena says. "I like this one better," Gabrielle says. "Even if you're not a famous playwright?" Xena asks. "Fame. Who needs it?" Gabrielle replies. She climbs on the horse, and they ride off. Category:Episodes